renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Dog Show
"Dog Show" is an episode of the second season. Characters *George Liquor *Ren Höek "Champy" *Stimpy "Rex" *Mr. Horse *Mrs. Buttloaves *The Announcer Salesman Summary George Liquor enters Ren and Stimpy into an all-breed dog show. Plot At the all breed dog show, George Liquor shows off his "dogs", Champy and Rex (Ren and Stimpy). He displays the traits of a show dog, showing Ren's gums and teeth to represent dental hygiene, of which George gives massages to bring out the best look. After the massage he notices Ren's tail, in disgust, and barbs it, leaving Ren tailless. He notes Ren's smooth butt is essential for a showdog, bringing out Stimpy for another example. Stimpy mentions he isn't a dog, but is ignored. He shows their fir, explaining how a daily waxing is the only way to bring out the shine. After he does this, It Stimpy's top half bald, and Ren's top half literally bare to the bone. After announcing the pre-judging, George brings them to the judging room, along with other owners and breeds, confident that the duo will win. The judge (Mr. Horse), does tests on Mrs. Butloaves' dog, Perrywinkle, determining it unfit, and throws it to a bulldog, which promptly eats it. The next man's dog, which is a yapping poodle, is quickly determined by Mr. Horse to be unfit, and throws him to the bulldog. The poodle resists and begs for its life, which Mr. Horse shames upon, convincing the poodle to accept his doom. Next is Ren, who after looking him over, Mr. Horse considers him fit and sets him off to go over to final judging. Finally comes Stimpy who Mr. Horse hesitates as he has not seen the breed. He determines him unfit due a smooth butt. George blows up and shoves Stimpy in his face demanding a recall to which a startled and uncomfortable Mr. Horse allows him to move on to final judging. At the finals, the judge looks over an Italian Greyhound, which highlights the competition that will be hard for Ren and Stimpy to top. The Hound gets a score of 9. Next Stimpy who is named as a Cornish Rex Hound, is called over for judging. After almost a perfect body form, he is disqualified due to an ingrown dewclaw. George is horrified and rips off his shirt, proceeding to spout insults at the judge. As Ren is called over for judging, George warns him he is his final hope to get his trophy. Ren refuses and dares George to do it himself, to which he angrily agrees. The judge is stunned at George's pefect body form and declares him the winner of the Dog Show as a Royal American George Hound. As the audience carries him away with him holding his trophy, Ren and Stimpy hug each other with tears of joy for their master. Watch Episode Trivia/Errors *This is the last episode from 1992. *By Nickelodeon's airings, this marks George Liquor's only non-prototype appearance in the series. His other appearance was in the episode "Man's Best Friend", which Nickelodeon banned from airing. *On Nickelodeon airings, George Liquor's name is shortened to "George American" and the text that appears saying his name is removed due to Nickelodeon not liking the word "Liquor" being in his name. This edit is reverted on the Paramount DVD. *On Nickelodeon airings, the shot of George Liquor's Tail is repainted to remove the tail. This edit is also corrected on the Paramount DVD. *This episode must take place after "Man's Best Friend" due to the fact that George Liquor bought Ren and Stimpy in that episode. *This episode is Chris Reccardi's directorial debut. *In the beginning of the episode, Ren has bandages tied to his ears. When George stops buffing, the bandages aren't seen anymore. *The scene where Ren's tail snaps off is censored on the Nick airings. *This episode was originally scheduled to air on September 5, 1992 before temporarily being banned along with "Man's Best Friend". Unlike "Man's Best Friend", however, "Dog Show" did get to air on Nickelodeon a few months later in a censored form. *This episode, along with "Big Baby Scam", is pulled from Nick airings. Censorship George Liquor's name (and his tail near the end), along with Ren's tail being snapped off, is edited on Nick airings. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Censored